Notice!
by Titanista
Summary: Hai para Titaneestahhhhl! Kalau kalian ingin ikut dalam sebuah permainan yang seru dan menegangkan, coba cek notice ini dulu. Diharapkan partisipasi dari seluruh keluarga besar fandom Shingeki no Kyoujin Indonesia ya! C:


_—Tak ada yang ganjal di hari itu._

_Tak ada firasat, tak ada pertanda—_

_Semuanya terlihat seperti.._

_Hari biasa yang akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan._

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kalian mendengarkan beberapa hal sebelum memasuki bis," Levi berdehem pelan—"Pertama, kalian tidak boleh terpisah dengan regu kalian masing-masing ketika ada disana. Kalau bisa—kalian semua, sekelas, jangan sampai ada yang terpisah. Jika kalian sampai kehilangan teman kalian—segera hubungi aku, atau teman lainnya."

"—Memangnya _Dufan _itu sangat luas ya, sir?"

"Yah, begitulah, Eren. Selain tempatnya sangat luas—aku tidak yakin kalian semua bisa pergi masing-masing tanpa tersesat."

"Disana ada yang jual kentang tidak, sir?!"

"—Mana aku tahu, Sasha. Aku bukan tukang jualan disana."

"Sir, kami boleh bergabung dengan regu lain, tidak?"

"—Kalian bahkan diperbolehkan untuk pergi bersama-sama, semuanya, tanpa regu. Justru akan lebih mudah dan bagus jika kalian semua tidak terpisah sama sekali."

.

.

.

_"Seekor kucing yang kehilangan satu kakinya, tertawa seraya melihat ke arahku;_

_'Nona manis yang ada disana, ayo bermain denganku!'_

_Oh_—_Tak tahukah dirimu?_

_Jika kau menerima ajakannya untuk bermain_—

_Kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."_

.

.

.

"Pak supir, kenapa di luar banyak kabut, ya?"

Setelah melepaskan kedua _earphone _yang menempel di teliganya—Levi melemparkan pertanyaan kepada orang yang duduk di samping paling depan. Sang pengemudi bis menoleh ke arah Levi dan menjawab,

"Hal ini sudah biasa. Daerah perjalanan menuju _Dufan _memang selalu berkabut, sir."

"..Oh, begitu, ya?"

.

.

.

"—Hey, Christa Lenz!"

Yang dipanggil—gadis dengan rambut berwarna _blonde _dan mata berwarna biru muda yang cerah, menoleh ke arah Levi. "Iya, sensei?"

"Dimana Sasha?"

"...Eh? Aku tidak bersamanya semenjak tadi—tapi kurasa, ia memasuki rumah kaca, deh..."

Memasuki rumah kaca sendirian—jenius sekali, muridnya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Levi kemudian menghela nafas panjang seraya berjalan menuju rumah kaca—rumah kaca disini terkenal cukup rumit, bisa gawat jika ada yang memasukinya sendirian—apalagi kalau orangnya seperti Sasha Braus yang mudah panik dan tidak begitu pandai mencari jalan.

..Matahari masih menyinari, langit masih sama dengan warna birunya—

_Tapi kenapa orang-orang mulai menghilang?_

.

.

.

"—SENSEI!"

"Ada apa?!" Levi tak peduli dengan nafasnya yang terasa sesak karena berlari—ia bertanya langsung kenapa muridnya berteriak ketakutan.

"A-aku tadinya mau kembali ke bis untuk mengambil ponselku yang tertinggal. Tapi—ternyata, gerbangnya—GERBANGNYA TERKUNCI!"

.

.

.

_Ah, seekor ular mendesis ke arahku._

_"Nona manis yang disana, mari berdansa denganku!"_

_...Tak tahukah dirimu?_

_Jika kau berdansa dengannya—_

_Kau seperti mengajak bermain kematian bersamamu.._

.

.

.

"Ada yang aneh, sensei! K-kenapa sedari tadi, rasanya pengunjungnya semakin berkurang? Kenapa—kenapa tidak ada petugas yang memberikan salam ramah kepada kita, ketika kita memasuki taman ria?!"

_"Kenapa kita seperti sudah sengaja dijebak ke dalam sini?!"_

Levi kembali mengerutkan dahinya—otaknya kembali berpikir dengan keras. benar—semua yang dikatakan Mina itu benar. Semua orang yang tadi ada di dalam taman ria ini...

Kenapa semuanya tak ada yang berbicara?

Bahkan penjaga loketpun hanya mengulurkan tangan, seperti meminta tiket yang sudah kita miliki—tapi mereka tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun...

"Sensei, bahkan tidak ada orang yang berbicara melalui _speaker _yang terpasang di berbagai sudut di taman ria! Musiknya memang berputar, tapi 'kan—biasanya suka ada yang berbicara untuk memberikan pengumuman atau sambutan, bukan?!"

.

.

.

**_to be continued to_ [LABYRINTH]**

* * *

**A/N**:

Halo, halo para 104 communities nista! \BD/  
(Pertama-tama moderator mengaku kalau seluruh isi Notice ini copas dari fandom yugioh #ngeeeng)

Kali ini St. Chimaira sedang jadi moderator.

Dengan akun ini, diharapkan author fandom SNK untuk bisa selalu aktif. Diharap kalian bebas berkarya, berekspresi, serta berinteraksi dengan para anggota lain.

Karya kalian sih harus tetep jalan di akun masing-masing. Akun Titanista ini hanya untuk seneng-seneng… catet!

.

.

**ATURAN PENGGUNAAN AKUN**:

1. Semua anggota yang berminat akan diberikan pengarahan oleh moderator, terkirim lewat private message.

2. Para pemain **WAJIB** follow notice ini biar ngga ketinggalan info :D

3. Karena akun ini dibuat untuk kepentingan bersama, usahakan melibatkan 2 atau lebih anggota, bahkan mungkin seluruh personil di fandom SNK Indonesia ini. Kita hadir untuk membentuk fandom ini sebagai keluarga #tsahhh

4. Tolong hargai anggota lain, jangan ada yang main bashing atau grup-grupan karena akun ini khusus bagi author dari fandom SNK Indo untuk have fun.

5. Siapapun boleh memulai permainan *Kalo bisa beresin dulu permainan sebelumnya ya* jangan takut! Emang akun ini buat iseng. Jika terjadi kemacetan, moderator akan berkewajiban membersihkan saluran yang tersumbat.

6. Jika ada pertanyaan tentang peraturan akun ini, langsung message aja kemari, tanya di review, atau langsung PM moderator.

7. Jangan lupa per chapter kalian para pemain juga **WAJIB** saling me-review.

8. Orang yang terakhir dalam sistem TAG ini, akan menjadi orang pertama yang memulai permainan selanjutnya.

.

.

**ATURAN MAIN BABAK 1**:

1. Cerita kali ini, mempunya setting di DUFAN! DUFAN SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Dan pemeran utama kita adalah Rivaille Heichou. Jadi mohon tidak mengganti fokus utama. (Btw, atas pertimbangan... nama yang dipakai menjadi 'Levi' mohon jangan diubah-ubah.)

2. No OC. Maaf, penggunaan Original Character tidak diperbolehkan dalam cerita kali ini.

3. Bentuk Narasi. Dan kalian hanya boleh menulis dari sudut pandang orang ketiga.

4. GENRE BEBAS! Angst, humor, yaoi, ecchi, gore, tunggal, ganda campuran semua diperbolehkan tapi jangan melibatkan hal2 magis.

5. Sistem TAG. Jadi siapapun yang berminat, boleh menunjuk anggota secara random untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa jangan kerja sama biar cerita makin ngga ketebak.

Contoh TAG: chapter 4 dibuat si A dan di akhir cerita dia menunjuk si B untuk membuat chapter 5. Genre boleh berganti, tapi tolong kembali ke peraturan nomor 1 di atas.

_PS_: Sistem TAG hanya untuk bersifat temporer, kalau suatu saat ada ide lain untuk permainan baru, silahkan lapor moderator.

6. Cerita hanya terbatas bagi maksimal 12 orang tercepat yang mereview Notice ini sambil menulis "**SAYA NISTA DAN SAYA IKUT!**".

7. Akun ini khusus bahasa Indonesia. Emang khusus buat grup SNK author Indonesia biar makin erat gitcuh…

8. Satu chapter harus diselesaikan dalam waktu seminggu.

9. Minimal word;1200 kata.

10. Orang terakhir dalam jajaran TAG harus bisa menyelesaikan/menamatkan cerita bagaimanapun caranya. Walau cerita udah buyar kemana-mana, tapi dia harus bisa menjawab semua misteri chapter awal dan menamatkan dengan sempurna.

.

.

Cerita pertama akan diupload estimasi minggu depan. BEWARE! **Reviewlah sebelum minggu depan!**

Para pemain akan dicantumkan dalam bagian profile. Akun ini adalah milik kalian semua para Titanista! Selamat bersenang-senang!

Mari pererat kekeluargaan dalam fandom SNK Indo :)  
Have a nice day!

.

St. Chimaira log out!


End file.
